On a Sunday Afternoon
by AyameWolf13
Summary: Belarus is enjoying a book one Sunday afternoon. Then her Hungarian lover comes by for a visit. One shot! Warning: Fic will contain yuri / girlXgirl. BelHun with mention of RuPru. Enjoy!


**Written for a very good friend of mine.  
My first Hungary X Belarus story. No hate please. **

**This fic will contain yuri. Lemon Warning.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Peace and calm basically can describe our dear Belarus at the moment. On this specific Sunday afternoon she found herself enjoying a good book and sitting out in the forest behind her home. Under her favorite tree she gave into the world of fiction.

Over were the days of chasing her older 'brother' and going bat-shit crazy on anyone who dares to cross her. No, now she was at peace and sane.

And there was one person…more like nation… to thank…

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around Belarus's waist, pulling her back against a soft chest. "Hello Natalia," said a sweet voice.

A small smile came to the blonde nation's face as she turned her head to peer behind her. "Elizaveta…" she said softly.

Hungary smiled and kissed the younger girl's cheek before nuzzling against it. "I've been missing you so much."

"Likewise, but why have you been gone for so long?"

"Business my dear; you know how it is." Elizaveta moved her left hand slowly down Natalia's waist and towards her thigh. "But no more talking about that… I want to have 'us' time without talk of work or business." Slowly, she brought her hand up and under the other's dress, rubbing her thigh.

A gasp escaped from Nat, making her loll her head to one side. Elizaveta took the opportunity to worship the exposed skin with kisses and nips. The brunette's other hand moved up and grasped at Belarus's breasts, kneading them.

Natalia moaned out with want. "Nn… Lizzie."

"I love it when you say my name," chuckled Elizaveta before admiring the work she did on the younger girl's neck. The hand under the dress soon found its way to a pair of already moist panties. Smirking, the older girl ran her index finger over the sacred spot, earning a pleased moan from Natalia. "I see your body wants me… But do you want me too?"

Belarus turned to her Hungarian lover. Her answer was her lips pressing against Hungary's, taking the older nation into a searing kiss. Tongues danced and heat radiated from the passionate kiss. Elizaveta knew that Natalia wanted her just as much.

Taking her hand she reached under the panties and gently rubbed it against her lover's sex. Belarus cried out into their kiss, grinding her hips against the hand. This urged Lizzie to insert two of her fingers into Natalia's vagina and swirled them around.

"LIZ!" Belarus pulled out of the kiss and leaned back against her Hungary. She reached down and hiked up her dress to watch as she was being fingered. "So… So good!"

Hungary smirked and stopped her actions, earning a frown from the other. "Oh don't give me that look. I am only stopping too take off your underwear. I want to watch as you cum onto my hand and not through fabric." She quickly pulled of Natalia's panties and gazed at her love's sacred area. She then brought her hand back to where it was before and inserted her middle and ring fingers back into the slick area. A pleased moan escaped Belarus's lips. "There now, better yes?"

The fingers moved in and out in a steady rhythm, which Nat matched as she ground her hips against the hand. Hungry peered over the other's shoulder and watched as she made the other nation squirm. Her right hand unbuttoned the top of Natalia's dress and opened it so her bra was exposed. Shaking her head, Elizaveta spoke. "This won't do." She then reached up and pulled down on the bra until both breasts popped out of the fabric and exposed to the air. "Much better." She took one of the hardened nipples between her fingers and rolled it between them.

"Oh my…" Natalia was getting very hot and her lust was increasing by the second. Unable to take it she turned, pulling her partner away from her only to pounce on Elizaveta and kiss her hard. Both rolled against the ground until the Belarusian was on top of the older girl. "I won't give in so easily, Lizzie."

With that she lifted the other's dress up so her underwear was exposed. She ripped the offending fabric off in a swipe of her hand, causing Hungary to squeak in surprise. The next thing the Hungarian knew her legs when hiked up and a tongue roughly licked against her clit.

"My God, ah! Oh Natalia!" cried out Liz as she clawed at the top of her own dress, undoing it so her chest was exposed. She kneaded her breasts and played with her nipples as she was pleasured by her little lover. "You are so wonderful, Nat!" she moaned out.

Natalia pressed her index finger into the other's vagina, pressing it to the hilt and wriggling it about in the wet sex. She suckled on Hungary's clit, loving the way she thrusted against her face. It pleased her to no end she could make the other react like this.

"Natalia, please… I am close." Hungary looked down at her with lust filled eyes. "Make me cum, please! I need to release!" she begged.

Pulling away from her sacred area, Belarus crawled up the other's body and took Hungary into a kiss. "Only if I can release with you…" she whispered against Elizaveta's lips.

Sitting so their sexes touched; Belarus wrapped one of Hungary's legs around her waist and then proceeded to grind against her. Elizaveta couldn't help but grip at her lover's hips and grind up into her. Moans and words of love were heard between the two as they made love on the forest floor.

"Lizzie… I ah I am almost…"

"Me too… Together!"

Both ground into each other harder and faster. They were so close. An epic orgasm was building between the two. It was so, so, so close that they could almost taste it.

"NATALIA!"

"ELIZAVETA!"

The cries echoed throughout the forest. Birds flew from the trees and then silence. Both shook against each other as they recovered from their orgasms. Natalia kissed all over Elizaveta's face and soon met with their lips in a loving kiss. Pulling away both smiled at each other before resting in each other's arms.

"Natalia… I love you."

The Belarusian smiled and snuggled closer to her Hungarian lover. "And I love you too, Lizzie."

They stayed that way for a while before falling asleep. Both were too tired to move or do anything… They didn't even notice the two pairs of eyes watching them from the bushes.

"I guess you were right, comrade." Russia turned to his companion.

"You bet my awesome ass is right," said Prussia with a grin.

Ivan looked at said awesome ass with a smile. "Oh the things I can do to that awesome ass."

Prussia glared and covered his butt with his hands. "Ivan, stop being so fucking creepy. Like I would let you top either!"

"Very well. Why don't we go back to my place, da? We can have a drink or two?" Ivan then looked over the Prussian. "And I can let you, and your 'awesome ass', become one with me."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Gott fine! I will let you top this once, but don't make it a habit." He crossed his arms and made his way back towards Russia's home.

The Russian followed the Prussian, unable to stop smiling as they left the two females in love and bliss.


End file.
